Two sides of the Same Coin
by Lichprincess89
Summary: 12 years after Harvey Dent becomes Two-face, he discovers that his Ex Fiance has two twin boys. Are they his? Read to find out! Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.
1. Chapter 1

The rain bashed the car windows as a figure stepped out. He was very well dressed. The left side of his suit was white, the right black, wth matching leather shoes. He didn't mind the rain, heck, t was always raining in Gotham. Still, he was nervous and the rain didn't help the atmosphere.

It was only a few days ago, that at a therapy sesson at Arkham Aslyum , Two-face learned that his Ex-fiance had two twin boys. She hadn't married or gone out with anyone else, and they were born about the same time that Harvey became Two-face. So, of course, he assumed that they were his.

Which is what had brought him here.

Two-face approached the door to the house. It was quiet, except for the sound of the rain. He knocked.

Then, after what seemed like forever, Grace answered the door.

She gasped. " Harvey,"

"Grace. May-may I come in?" Two-face had wavered for a moment, then recovered.

"Of course, Harvey." Grace stood aside and let him in.

" Is what they told me true? That you have twin boys?" Two-face growled.

Grace sighed, and nodded.

" Are they mine?"

Another nod. "They boys are asleep."

Two-face turned to leave.

"Harvey?" Grace called out to the rougue.

He turned to face her.

" I- I still love you."

Two-face turned back and just as he was about to go, he said, " Goodnight Grace."

Then he was gone.


	2. Two Times the Trouble

AN: .GERD. REVERWS. THANK YOU! Also, my Online friend, Mizar and Alcor, helps me with this. Be sure to leave a review!

After that night, Grace Lamont couldn't stop thinking about him. Why had he come? He could've visited at anytime, to find out about his sons, but now, of all times? She started to act strange, and her sons noticed.

"Worried about the man with Two Faces?" Charlie said, sloshing at his cereal as his mother looked out the window.

Grace jumped. "How did you know?"

"We were up late. We couldn't sleep because of the storm." Harvey, Charlie's twin brother said, wiping a lock of his dark hair out of his face.

"Who was he?" Charlie asked, widening his blue eyes at his mother. He was the bad boy of the twins, with his spikey blonde hair. He often got into trouble.

Grace swallowed, and prepared to tell her sons the secret that she had kept from them for 12 years.

" That was your Father. Your father is Two-Face. I kept it from you so...so you wouldn't get hurt." Grace sighed.

Harvey dropped his spoon, his face paled.

Charlie grinned, and elbowed his brother. "Awesome!"

" No, NOT awesome!" Harvey said angrily, turning to his brother. "Our Dad is one of the Gotham Rougues, and you think that's AWESOME?"

"Well, yeah," Charlie grumbled.

Harvey rolled his eyes. Being the more controlled of the two, he didn't like his brother getting him into trouble. He wiped another lock of his mid-length black hair out of his face.

Grace looked at the time. "Oh, look, you should be getting to school. Get you packs."

Charlie and Harvey jumped off their stools, grabbed their book bags, and went out the front door.

They walked down the sidewalk, and Harvey noticed that they weren't walking to school.

"Uh, Charlie, where are we going?" Harvey asked his brother nervously.

"To Two-Face's hideout, where else?" Charlie smirked.

Harvey stopped in his tracks. " No. You don't even know where it is! And I'm not skipping school for it! We have a math test today!"

Charlie put an arm around his brother. "Look at this way: we won't have another chance, it's Friday. Besides, don't you wanna walk with danger, get the thrill of adventure? Come on, bro, with me, what could go wrong?"

"When you say 'What could go wrong', something goes wrong." Harvey said firmly.

"Awww c'mon, do me a solid!" Charlie pouted.

"Fine...but only because it's a solid!"

The two began to walk into Gotham. They looked at every place they thought could be a hideout for a villian.

Then, they saw the old, decrepit building called _Two times_.

Inside, they saw two thugs playing cards.

"Well, John, do ya think the Bat's gonna rat us out?" aid ugly number one.

"Gee, Tom, I ain't going back to Stone Gate." said ugly number two, or John.

" Well, the boss, he's acting all jittery now. I wonder what's bugging him." Tom said to John.

"I'm fine," came a raspy voice from the shadows. The man stepped into the light.

It was Two-Face.

Charlie elbowed Harvey in the ribs.

" Let's go," he whispered, and reluctantly, Harvey follwed.

They stowed their backpacks in a crate, and snuck into the building.

Then, being a klutz as usual, Harvey knocked over a box.

Two-Face turned, and growled.

"Boys," Two-Face growled, "Get'm."

The two thugs charged at the boys, and grabbed them. They were tied up, and sat down on a crate.

"Now," Two-Face stood in front of them. "We don't like tresspassers, do we?"

Both of the boys gulped.

Charlie, being the clever kid he was, tried to talk his way out of this.

" Look, we just wanted to meet our favortie rougue, didn't we, Harv?" Charlie asked his brother.

Harvey opened his mouth to answer, but Two-Face cut him off.

"Flattery'll get ya nowhere." Two-Face chuckled. He put his hand in his jacket and pulled out his coin. "See this? I'm gonna flip it. Heads, you survive and tell me the real reason you here. Tails, let's just say you get run over by a truck."

Harvey gulped.

"Let it land on the ground. I wanna see it." Charlie said.

" Why?" Two-Face asked.

"I don't trust you." Charlie glared at him, and Two-Face flipped the coin.

After what seemed like forever, the coin hit the ground.

A wave of releif washed over the twins.

The coin had landed heads up.

The two thugs untied them.

"Ok., so, you told us to tell you the real reason we're here." Charlie said, " And we're here because our mom is Grace Lamont."

Two-Face's eyes widened with shock. Then he turned to his thugs.

"Out." he barked, and the thugs left the room.

"If you had told me that in the first place that wouldn't have happened." Two-Face growled.

Charlie shrugged.

"Well, gee, this has been fun and all, but can we go now?" Harvey asked his brother.

"Nah, I wanna blow something up first. Hey, Dad, can we go blow something up?"

A/N: Welllll? What did 'cha think? I couldn't hink of anything else after Charlie's last comment, so, yeah. Hey, you know what? Why don't 'cha click that box that says '_Type your review here' _? I'd appreciate it...


	3. An unexpected turn of events

The boys spent a little while at the hideout,but they had to leave or their mother would worry.

"It was...nice meeting you." Harvey said, picking up his backpack. He couldn't believe he had missed an entire day of school! If he was in any trouble, he would _kill_ Charlie...

Charlie, on the other hand, didn't mind the slightest. He had skipped school before, and he hadn't gotten into any trouble. He pick up his pack, and left the hideout without saying a word.

They didn't know that they were being watched.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

"Boss, get this: Dent's got sons." the man talked into the walkie-talkie.

" Oh really?" the voice that came out was smooth and deep. The voice chuckled. "Do you have a veiw of them?"

"Yeah. They're coming out now. What should I do?"

" Get 'em."

The man gave a grim smile. He then gestured to another man, and they came down off the roof.

"What the-" Harvey's eyes widened.

One of the men grabbed him, and Charile ran to his brother's defense, but the other man came and grabbed him, too.

The men gagged the boys and dragged them away.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

_LATER..._

Batman was at the top of Two-Face's hideout. Two boys had been reported missing, and of course his hunch was Two-Face. He crept into the building.

Two-Face was sitting at a desk, over looking blueprints for his next heist.

Batman grabs him in a headlock. " Where are the boys, Harvey?"

"What do you mean, the boys?" Two-Face gargled. He was nearly choked in Batman's grip. Batman increased his grip on Two-Face's neck. Two-Face choked.

"The two boys that you kidnapped? Harvey and Charlie Lamont!"

"My sons? What happened to my sons?"

Batman was so shocked that he loosened his grip a little.

Two-Face broke free. "They came to see me earlier. Then they left. I have no idea what happened to them. "

"Do you have any idea what might have happened to them?" Batman had just gotten the words out of his mouth when the miniature tv burst into life.

"Why, Hello, Harvey."

Thorne.

Two-Face's eyes widened. "THORNE!"

"As you might have guessed, we have your sons. " the camera panned over to where the two boys were tied to chairs, rags in their mouths. They were straining the ropes, shaking their heads.

"Now, if you had yourself over, the boys won't be hurt. I promise." The camera turned back to Thorne, who gave a greasy smile, and chuckled.

The tv turned black again.

"Batman, you have to save them. Please. " Two-Face said, but Batman was already gone.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

A/N: UGGGGGGGGGGGH. I'M SORRY! I am not a fast updater, so please be pateint with me! So, please leave a review!


	4. Hate

"'Well, well, well," Thorne chuckled in his throat, taking the gags off of Charlie and Harvey. "Your old man's got no choice but to come and save you."

"What do you want with us, you slime?" Harvey sneered.

"Revenge on Two-Face, of course. He tried to ruin me. Don't you think I deserve revenge?"

"You tried to ruin him first!" spat Charlie.

"That may be the case. But, I assure you, you will get home. I'm sad to say, though, that your father...will not." Thorne gave a smug smile.

"Batman. Batman will save us! And cart your fat rear end to Stonegate Penitentiary!" Harvey said.

Thorne got in Harvey's face. "What makes you think that?"

Seeing and oppurtunity, Harvey spit in his face.

"Gah! Why you little...!" Thorne didn't finish. He had been jumped by Charlie, who had gotten free.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER!" Charlie yelled, punching Thorne in the face. Charlie clawed at Thorne's eyes, like an angry cat.

Thorne's body gaurds came and tore Charlie off of him, but Charlie wasn't going down without a fight.

He elbowed one body gaurd, stomped on the other's foot, grabbed the chair that he had been tied to and smashed it on the third's head.

"GO CHARLIE! RUN GET HELP!" Harvey yelled, and Charlie ran out of the room and out of the building.

"Well, what are you wating for! GO GET HIM!" Thorne yelled, but the body guard were too dazed to do anything.

Thorne grimaced in anger, and smacked Harvey across his face.

"You." Thorne pointed to a body gaurd. "Take the twin twerp down to the basement."

"Yes boss." The body guard untied Harvey, forced his arms behind his back, then took Harvey down to the mice and rats.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Grace hated herself.

She had told the boys who their father was, and they had gone off looking for him. Now they had been kidnapped by Thorne!

Grace sat in an armchair, holding a picture of the boys. She had been crying.

Someone knocked on the door. Grace put down the photograph and answered the door.

Grace gasped. "Batman."

"I just wanted to say that I have been doing all I can to find and rescue your sons." Batman said. " I know it must be hard for you. But I will save him, and maybe Dent too."

"I understand." Grace nodded.

Batman turned to leave.

"Oh, and Batman?"

The vigilante turned his head.

"Good luck."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

A/N: Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? Happy Thanksgiving to my peeps in the USA!Tuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy yyyy! review please!


End file.
